croydon_birdersfandomcom-20200214-history
Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do so, just click on the 'Edit' prompt beside the relevant month and use the standard format. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000) except to alert other observers to the presence somewhere in the borough when it should be shown as Location undisclosed. Any reports giving a specific location will be removed or modified by the website administrator. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. You can use these links to find out more about Birdwatching Sites in Croydon and for information about Ringed Birds. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gavin Hawgood (GH), John Hughes (JAH), Dave Miller (DM), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). 2015 Croydon Bird Report The 2015 Croydon Bird Report has now been published. For details of how to obtain a copy please see the RSPB Croydon Local Group's website. The price has been maintained at last year's £3.50. Photos Request If anyone takes photographs of birds in Croydon and is willing to let the RSPB Croydon Local Group use them in their annual report can you please get in touch with John Birkett (johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk). I am particularly interested in any photos of the Cetti's Warbler at SNCP. July 2017 * 9th - South Norwood Country Park: 5 Egyptian Goose(family), Cormorant, Little Egret, Little Grebe, 4 Black-headed Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Stock Dove, 7 Collared Dove, 15 Swift, Kestrel, Cetti's Warbler, 6 Reed Warbler. (JAH) * 8th - South Norwood Country Park: Little Egret. (JAH) * 8th - Thornton Heath Recreation ground area : Peregrine (1) low over house and Nuthatch (1) in trees not common around here (D Benton) * 7th - Sanderstead: Peregrine low (about 10 feet) above house at 19:10. Local parakeets not very happy! (JB) * 7th - South Norwood Country Park: Little Egret. (JAH) * 6th - South Norwood Lake: (07:30:09:15) pair Mute Swan + 2 juv, 43 Canada Goose, pair Egyptian Goose with 3 juv, 18 Mallard + 1 brood of 4, 20 Tufted Duck + 2 broods of 2-1, pair Great Crested Grebe with 4 young, 4 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 18 Moorhen + 3 broods of 3-3-2, 22 Coot + 3 broods of 4-3-3, 2 Stock Dove, 1 Collared Dove, c20 Swift, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Song Thrush, 9 Blackcap, 10 Chiffchaff, 12 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, 12 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 6th - South Norwood Country Park: Bullfinch. (JAH) * 5th - South Norwood Lake: (07:00:09:30): pair Mute Swan with 2 juv, 47 Canada Goose, pair Egyptian Goose with 3 juv, 21 Mallad + 1 brood of 4, 18 Tufted Duck + 2 broods of 2-1, pair Great Crested Grebw with 4 young, 3 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 16 Moorhen + 2 broods of 3-2, 20 Coot + 3 broods of 4-3-3, 1 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 12+ Swift, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Song Thrush (3 singing), 8 Blackcap, 12 Chiffchaff, 9 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 1 Jay, 6 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 5th - Sanderstead: 3+ Pied Wagtails by shops in Limpsfield Road, including one carrying food near where another was calling constantly. (JB) * 5th - South Norwood Country Park: Hobby east at 07:30 through a flock of Swifts. (JAH) * 4th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:30) pair Mute Swan with 2 juv, 37 Canada Goose, pair Egyptian Goose with 3 juv, 26 Mallard + 1 brood of 4, 20 Tufted Duck + 1 brood of 2, pair Great Crested Grebe with 4 young, 2 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 1m Sparrowhawk, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2ad Herring Gull, 18 Moorhen + 2 broods of 4-2, 24 Coot + 3 broods of 4-4-3, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 12+ Swift, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 singing Song Thrush, 9 Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff, 12 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, 4 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 3rd - Waddon Ponds: 2ad and 9 young Mute Swans, 18 Canada Geese, 44 Mallard, 1 Tufted Duck, 16 adult Coot with broods of 1,1 & 3, 4 Moorhens, 4 adult Little Grebes and broods of 1 & 5, 150+ Feral Pigeons, Great Spotted Woodpecker.(JB) * 3rd - Wandle Park: 3+ Grey Wagtails, juv Moorhen on pond (but a dog went into water and was running around in the same area), 3 adults Mallard and 1 duckling (first I have seen here), 2 Swifts screaming overhead, 30+ Starlings.(JB) * 3rd - Selsdon (Kingswood Lane): Marsh Tit in private garden (BT) * 3rd - South Norwood Lake: (07:30:9:30) pair Mute Swan with 2juv, 37 Canada Goose, pair Egyptian Goose with 3 juv, 20 Mallard + 1 brood of 4, pair Great Crested Grebe with 4 young, 2 Cormorant, 1ad/1juv Grey Heron, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 12 Swift, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Song Thrush (2 singing), 7 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Jay, 5 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 3rd - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Little Egret. (JAH) * 2nd - Farthing Downs: 2 Lesser Whitethroat, up to 3 Yellowhammer, 3 Linnet, 1 Skylark in song, 3 Swift overhead, up to 50 Jackdaw in fields adjacent to the Downs, 1 Buzzard overhead, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Green Woodpecker, 1 Goldcrest, 1 Song Thrush in song, 1 Mistle Thrush over, 2 Swallow, 1 Blackcap in song briefly, 1 Chiffchaff, 3 Starling, interestingly 1 Siskin over, 1 Greenfinch, 3 Chaffinch. (DH) * 2nd - South Norwood, Kings Road, (18:30) 1m Kestrel, 2 Pied Wagtail, 1 singing Blackcap, (JW) * 2nd - South Norwood Country Park: 12 Reed Warbler. (JAH) * 2nd - South Norwood Lake: (07:30:09:30) pair Mute Swan with 2 young, 27 Canada Goose, pair Egyptian Goose with 3 young, 20 Mallard + 2 broods of 4-3, 22 Tufted Duck + 1 brood of 2, pair Great Crested Grebe with 4 young, 2 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 22 Moorhen + 1 brood of 2, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3imm Herring Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 6 Swift, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 8 Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff, 12 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 2 Jackdaw (over), 6 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) Archived Records 2017 January 2017 - February 2017 - March 2017 - April 2017 - May 2017 - June 2017 - July 2017 - August 2017 - September 2017 - October 2017 - November 2017 - December 2017 2016 January 2016 - February 2016 - March 2016 - April 2016 - May 2016 - June 2016 - July 2016 - August 2016 - September 2016 - October 2016 - November 2016 - December 2016 2015 January 2015 - February 2015 - March 2015 - April 2015 - May 2015 - June 2015 - July 2015 - August 2015 - September 2015 - October 2015 - November 2015 - December 2015 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - April 2014 - May 2014 - June 2014 - July 2014 - August 2014 - September 2014 - October 2014 - November 2014 - December 2014 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 *[[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]